


The Worst-Best- Mistake Of Your Life

by TheLoneRaven909



Series: New Beginning Fluff/Side Stories [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, omg im so sorry i died please forgive me have this for a gift guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneRaven909/pseuds/TheLoneRaven909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my gosh. </p><p>This was not a good idea at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one: A Party Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> (omg im so sorry i dissapeared my wonderful followers! i'm terribly sorry that i stopped updating! you see, my parents rid of all the computers, so i had no way of updating! i'm currently using my phone, so i hope it works. again, i apologize!)

You're currently sitting on the bathroom toiletseat with Your knees hugged to your chest. This had been a HORRIBLE mistake, and now you were going to pay for it.  
"Yeah, let's party at my house," Dave had said. "It'll be fun!!! :D" Jade piped in. Terezi just giggled, And Rose nodded silently.  
But why, oh why, did you agree to this.  
Oh right, you tell yourself. Gamzee wanted to try human alcohol. You sigh angerly. Why did you listen! -_- Now everyone was drunk and waltzing around Dave's house like fools. You didn't know what -type- of drunk anyone was, which is why you had locked yourself in the bathroom. Maybe you should just go ho-  
"HEY EHgbert," Dave's voice is slow and drawled out, and it highy amuses you. Even -he- can't hide the buzz! "gettcha cLOWN-ASS BOYFRiend outta m' house b'foe he falls asleep on the cUch." You jump up, opening the door almost happily. "okay, will do," You nudge Dave aside and glare at him from a side glance as you walk past him. "and He's NOT my boyfriend!"


	2. chapter 2: Time To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. yeah, Gamzee is definetly drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay so i have a really small typing limit with my phone, so i'll try to update as much as i can So you aren't left with a small paragraph for months. we can do this!)

You step inside the livingroom and lean on the back of Dave's red couch. Gamzee is lying on his back, lanky legs resting over the edge of the arm. his fingers are brushing the floor, and loosely between them is a bottle of Captain Morgan's. He looks lazily up at you, a sly grin sliding over his features. "heeeyyyyy mother fuckerrr..." The way he drags out his words and flicks his tounge at the same time makes you blush. You will never get used to the way Gamzee talks.  
"Uh..hi,Gamzee." You smile back, a bit nervous. "Ready to go home?" He blinks; you look at him silently. Gamzee blinks again as if he didn't hear you the first time. "..yeah jawnbro..Let's get outta here.." He stands up way to fast, the bottle clanging as it hits the floor. Thank God the others are too drunk to notice as you close the front door behind you.  
Shit.  
You never bothered learning to drive. And Gamzee driving was OUT of the question. You sigh. "Gamzee, give me a hug and hold on tight, okay?" He goes just that..And alittle more.


	3. Chapter 3: Whoa WHAT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OhmygodhohmygoshohmygoshGAMZEE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (im on a roll!)

You feel his hand run over your ass as he wraps himself around your hips. You frown but don't say anything as you lift off. You're scared. This is only gamzee's second time flying, and by the way his muscles tense around you, you're pretty sure he's scared too! You don't know why he hugged your hips instead of -you-, but every time his Cheek brushes your stomach your face reddens. "Now is NOT the time for funny business, Makara." you grumble. He doesn't stop though, and you squeal when his lips make contact with your stomach. Oh gosh. That felt terribly -good.- You don't dare glance down though;way too risky up here in the treetops. You wrap a hand around one of Gamzee's horns in an effort to pull him off. "Gamzee, i'm seriou-ahh-s..!" You squeal quite loudly and bite your lower lip hard. Hopy shit. Gamzee just started making out with your bellybutton!  
Your vision goes a little blurry for a moment. "ooh gosh...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Things start to get crazy from here.)


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome To Reality, John Egbert.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why keeping your eyes on the sky is so important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So this is a side story to New Beginning, if you haven't already known that. i just wanted to give everyone a sneak peak to what John and Gamzee would be doing later in their relationship. This story represents the day John discovers that homo is okay when it's Gamzee Makara who loves you.)

You grip Gamzee's horn tighter, forgetting about the trees and the sky and-ohgoshGamzeedon'tstoppleasenevereversto-  
The Capricorn growls in pain as his head hits the side of a chimmeny. At the same time his mouth opens too wide and his fang cuts a thin line up your stomach. You gasp and drag in a sharp breath. "Gamzee ohmygosh are you okay?!" This time you rocket into the sky, pausing your flight to lift Gamzee's head out from under your shirt.You notice a red line stain the white fabric as you do so. He blinks, dazed for a moment, and looks up at you. A small indigo trickle of blood slides down your hand as you hold his head up. "I'm...okay,Jawnbro.." He smiles softly. You're taken aback by this expression. A smile like that, on Gamzee's face.....whoa. You come back to reality and nod. "we need to get you home before you lose too much blood." He agrees by silently pressing his face into your hip and holding you tightly. Gamzee doesn't lift your shirt at all for the rest of the trip home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And i also decided that if you're a reader it would be smart to click "entire work" when you read so that the short amount i can type seems more fluent when together.)


	5. John: Be The Healer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gosh, could this get any more awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man. it's just getting good and now i really want to spill it all so i can get to season 2 but i cant and it's getting frusterating that i can't type as much as i want to. i swear, i need a computer. badly.)

"Gamzee, you can let go now." You're standing on the same purple stairs from three years ago. The ones that lead to you and gamzee's hive-house. You're attempting to pry Gamzee's arms off of you. He lets go and stands shakily, the smile still on his face. "Home sweet home, bro." You open the front door and help him inside, sitting him on the couch immediatly and run to get a damp washcloth. Even though you try to stand -beside- the couch, Gamzee takes you by the hips and sits you in his lap. Wow, embarrassing. You frown, feeling your cheeks get red as you press the washcloth to his forehead. "you are SO drunk right now.That's why you're doing all this weird shit....right?" You whisper the last part.  
He doesn't reply, just stares at you with usually attentive eyes. it's so weird..and almost freaky. you don't speak after that, and instead focus on dabbing away at the purple blood laced into Gamzee's thick black hair. The room gets so quiet that you have to just Breathe and not look at the Troll under you.


	6. Wow That Was Very Unexpected.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa whoa whoa wow-Gamzee what are you doing.
> 
> Is he even drunk anymore?

After a while you stop suddently, arm poised for another dab, when you hear Gamzee hiss out a breath. You also feel fingertips on your stomach and -ow, pain. You look down at his face. Gamzee's eyes are narrowed and his lips are drawn back in a pained snarl. "Did I..motherfuckin' do that..?" For being wasted, his voice is full of concern. Before you can reply he's hunched over again, -licking your wound.- It's an amazing sensation, and his tounge leaves a tingle where ever it touches your skin. You grip his shoulder and try hard to keep your voice steady. "What...are you doing, Gamzee?" He licks your stomach afew more times before sitting up straight, your faces close. "Cleanin' your motherfuckn' cut jawnbro." The sweet truth in his voice makes you smile. "Thanks Gamzee." He smiles back, and you get up off of him to wash out the towel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ugu it's just about to get amazing.)


	7. Sweet,Sweet Diabetes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was Gamzee acting this way..?

Wait. What.  
Gamzee's firm grey hands hold you down in place. You don't move at all. "Gamzee, i need to clean this off.." You try again to move, but he hasn't loosened his grip on your waist. You sigh and look angerly at him. "Gamzee." He's looking at you with a warm expression. You gulp. He's been making way too many advances lately...and you are NOT a homosexual!  
"Gamzee..please...," you beg, frowning slightly. He suddently smiles, sweeter and softer than you've ever seen him smile. "John, you are motherfunkn' bueutiful, you know that..?" While you're too busy having diabetes he slides down completely on the couch so that you're sitting on his lower torso. His head is propped up by the couch arm. "N-no way..i'm not beautiful.." You look away, gripping the washcloth in both hands.He Chuckles gently and leads you down ontop of him like he did afew weeks ago when he slept in your bed on accident..But right now, his hands on your hips feel so warm. he looks at you,noses touching. "yes you are,bro."


	8. Letting Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Finally got the fan fiction back from my friends! Sorry for the delay!)( reminder that this is from A New Beginning, not my new AU!)

His hand travels to your check, and rubs small circles there. "So..motherfuckin' beautiful.." Then his black lips brush yours in the most delicious tease known to man, and you feel yourself shudder under his touch. "Gamzee..i-i don't..." Your voice trails off when you focus on Gamzee's face; on the little things. His gentleness, his current sweetness, the way he watched his teeth and claws when he holds you. The Capricorn's indigo eyes flicker open and gaze into yours. "Jawn..I know you ain't up and liking' boys or some shit..," He pulls back enough to give you room,or maybe a choice. "But couldn't you just..try to..?" Your eyes stay locked, as if he's awaiting approval. You keep his gaze as you think. This was Gamzee..Your roommate. Your pal. Your shoulder to cry on. You nod slightly, trying to stop the sudden shiver in your body. "I can try, Gamzee."

 

       Once those words leave your mouth, he grins real big and goofy like an excited child. Its actually really cute, but also a reminder that he's drunk as hell. His cool hands press into your chest as he switches positions so that you're the one under him. Once comfortably situated with him slightly in your lap, he leans close and kisses you again. It's another small kiss,but less like a tease and more like he means it. You only pause for a moment before kissing him back and throwing all caution to the wind. This was Gamzee. He'd never hurt you. You whine quietly as his lips leave yours and begin leaving a trail down your neck. Up and down, up and down. You can't say you don't welcome the sensation. Each kiss leaves a burning spot on your skin. You stifle a moan and bite your lip. Gamzee chuckles in between kisses, his hands rubbing at your hips, thumbs pressing into the little hollow there. How, _how_ did he know all of your sweet spots! The hot ball in your gut grows.

 

 

   "Gamzee..." His hands leave your hips and gently take yours. You're confused for a moment until he wraps a hand around one of his horns. You get it a moment later. This must have some effect on trolls. You test it out, running your hands over them in a light grip. A low grumble comes from Gamzee and his nibbles become bites. "That's it, bro..," he mumbles,hands returning to your waist. "Mmmnnnn.." You struggle to keep your breathing under control and get a tighter grip on his horns, rubbing faster. The responding sounds please you greatly. "F-fuck,John.." Gamzee haphazardly rakes his nails down your sides, causing you to arch your back into him. Shit.. You haze out of focus and moan. "Mmm..oh gosh.." You're afraid Gamzee's gonna leave more hickeys that you will have to explain later. But it didn't even matter anymore..as long as he never stopped. Gamzee kisses you again, his breath warm and smelling of sopor and alcohol. Its a sweet scent, actually. "Unmh.. Jawn, you sweet motherfucker.." He growls in your ear and slides his hands up your shirt. His cold touch sends a shockwave through your body, and when the pad of a finger brushes your nipple you lose it and gasp loudly, squirming underneath him. Gamzee smiles and does it again, sending you head first into shockwave after shockwave of raw pleasure. After a while he lifts up your shirt and curiously licks one. You squeal inhumanly and curl up off the bed again, heart raging.Gamzee loves this, and keeps doing so, wringing more sounds out of you than you'd ever thought possible. He finally stops and begins licking and biting your chest, lighting your body on fire. You wiggle helplessly in all this pleasure, feeling bad that you can't do the same. So you continue to play with Gamzee's horns, experimenting. You brush a thumb over the soft skin encircling the have of one. The Capricorn moans loudly and shudders against your skin. He's purring loud and its driving you crazy. You start to lose your grip, getting shaky and hazing in and out of focus as you rub that spot over and over, making Gamzee whine and chirp and make completely alien sounds as he licks your body. He presses his lips into the middle of your chest, while one hand goes for the fly of your shorts. You panic and clumsily reach down to stop his hand from progressing. "N-not today..n-not yet..."

 

   He looks at you and for a split second you think he's going to ignore you. But Gamzee just smiles and brings himself up again, wrapping his limber arms around your well spent body. "You got it, motherfucker." You sigh and let go of his horns, resting your arms around his neck instead. You gently take his hand and kiss the palm lovingly. He flushes and kisses a line down your jaw, purrs rumbling from his chest. He then takes your head with his free hand and kisses you. Its a neater, sweeter kiss then before. You kiss him back, pulling him closer by the back of his neck. You feel his tongue swipe a crossed your bottom lip, and you don't hesitate to open your mouth. His tongue easily dominates yours, but that's okay. You enjoy it anyway. After a thorough makeout, he finally let's you breathe.

 

  "Huff...aheh.." You try to catch your breath and slow your heart rate. Gamzee gazes down at you with a look you've never seen before. It sends shivers down your spine. He pulls you into a hug which you gladly accept, his chin fitting perfectly in the little hollow of your neck. You yawn quietly, keeping his hands close to your face and closing your eyes. You're nearly asleep when you hear him whisper,

 

"I love you, johnbro."

 

  A smile slowly forms on your lips. You wonder if he'll remember this in the morning. What a bad hangover he'll have. But that's actually okay, if it meant you could hold him like this forever. You feel a light kiss on your neck after you reply.

"I love you too, Gamzee.."

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (There's a sequel to this, its their first time going all the way. Do you guys wanna see it?)


End file.
